Sinestro/Strategy
While Sinestro is classified as a Blaster, he is similar to the typical Assassin with an execute skill (damage based on missing health), a dash that resets on kill and a quick burst skill set that generally puts him close to his targets and lacks decent ranged pokes. *Using a skill on a target marked with Yellow Impurity does not consume it, but instead refreshes its duration. This means that Sinestro's skills against the same target will all have their bonus effects after the first skill as long as less than 4s pass between skills on a target. *Saw-blade's missing health damage, Dread Scythe's silence duration and Cull the Weak's bonus damage are all increased according to Yellow Impurity's level. *While it seems at first that Sinestro has somewhat low ratios, his combo is very fast compared to most blasters, and Cull the Weak becomes the single strongest area of effect non-ultimate nuke in the game when the targets are affected by Yellow Impurity. As its cooldown resets on kill, it makes Sinestro especially deadly cleaning up weakened enemy teams. *Sinestro also has powerful crowd control abilities - in fact, he is one of the only two champions who have more than one area interrupt crown control (silence and a stun/fear), along with Mecha Superman (who has a silence and a knock up). *Saw-blade is Sinestro's only skill that is single target and can be blocked by drones, and it deals damage based on missing health, encouraging using it towards the end of the fight when the enemy has scattered. Fear Incarnate is helpful beyond just stunning your target; it also fears other enemy champions as well as drones away from them, giving you a clearer shot. *Cull the Weak can be used to dash through walls. *Cull the Weak's cooldown refreshes upon defeating an enemy champion. It does not need to score the kill. An assist will not count. *Since Fear Incarnate applies Yellow Impurity but does not benefit from it, it may be a good idea to initiate with it. It's range is quite short, however. *A powerful combo would be Fear Incarnate -> Cull the Weak -> Dread Scythe -> Saw-blade. Cull the Weak places you closer to the target so Saw-blade would be easier to hit, and spacing out Fear Incarnate and Dread Scythe allows for maximum crowd control lockdown potential. On the other hand, Fear Incarnate is the only ability that prevents your primary target (provided they took a direct hit) from moving, which also greatly helps landing Saw-blade, so weigh whether the increased missing health/cc duration is worth it. *When Fear Incarnate is on cooldown, Cull the Weak followed by Dread Scythe allows you to silence multiple enemies. It can be quite awkward trying to use Dread Scythe after Cull the Weak because of their different targeting area means a very small overlap. This is actually easier to do on fleeing enemies, as Cull the Weak damages and marks targets in a small area around Sinestro, and Dread Scythe damages enemies in a cone, so you would be able to hit more of them by using Dread Scythe in their escaping direction. Generally, try to dash in front of your main target, instead of right on top of it, to make it easier to land Dread Scythe (which is harder to hit if you are too close to your target). If you are already very close to your target, try to dash behind your target and use Dread Scythe backwards, especially if you don't think they would run prior to the completion of the combo. *Dread Scythe followed by Cull the Weak is a great way to farm drones, since it boosts Cull the Weak's damage and the silence is unnecessary, but remember that you are far more vulnerable when Cull the Weak is on cooldown. Category:Sinestro Category:Strategy